I Want To See You
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: V.V. Argost should be careful about what he wishes for since it may come true.


DISCLAIMER: SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me!

I WANT TO SEE YOU

V.V. Argost's sad eyes were on the portrait of his loyal servant within the dining room.  
He barely ate the food that was in front of him and gently pushed his plate to the side. His expression became one of anger when he began speaking to the painting. ''You may be alone in your grave, but what about me? You abandoned me when you departed from this world a month ago.  
Am I destined to remain alone until I die?''

The angry look on his fanged face vanished when he realized that he was correct.  
He started to cry in his pale hands while his shoulders moved up and down with every sob.  
He recalled when Munya risked his life to protect him on several occasions. The memories were painful along with every new day since his death. They vanished when he proceeded to stand and wander through the hallway of his mansion. His black surroundings were silent like the grave.

Argost yearned to be near his servant again. He would have given anything if only he could view him once more. He glanced at yet another painting of him. ''I want to see you'' he whispered.  
His sad expression remained since he knew that his wish would never come true. He insisted on continuing with his walk.

Memories of Munya's death entered his dark mind against his will. He remembered holding him while he took his last breath in his arms. He recalled allowing his tears to fall on his bony face. He was still uncertain if his ghost embraced him after ceasing to exist. Did he really feel his warm arms around his trembling body that day? It didn't matter if the Saturdays stared at them.

The bizarre man thought he saw his assistant's ghost standing in the hallway. It turned out to be nothing more than his own wishful thinking. His golden eyes were glued to the floor now.  
He tried to think of a way to cheer up. Hosting Weird World was out of the question since his helper usually filmed the show and aided him depending on the situation. He no longer desired Kur's power ever since the demise of his loved one.

V.V. Argost decided to sleep and figured he was going to cry again like he always did before entering the world of dreams. The evenings were very lonely without Munya. His tears exited from his yellow eyes again. He was about to walk up the stairs when he heard the sound of the front door opening very slowly. He turned his head at a snail's pace. A loud gasp escaped from his fanged mouth when he realized what was occuring.

Argost recalled his wish to see his constant companion again. His smile happened to be small and tragic. It disappeared when he remembered that his manservant had been dead for one entire month. Did he really want to see his decayed facial features? He ran upstairs as though something chased him. He made the error of glancing over his grey shoulder while running.

His deceased assistant followed him very slowly. The shadows concealed his withered face. The host of Weird World ran into his room where he literally backed himself into a corner.  
He suddenly remembered the saying ''be careful what you wish for.'' His body trembled without stopping while he revealed more tears. He gasped again when he heard the tall corpse ascending the stairs.

His black heart nearly stopped when the bedroom door began to open. Horror filled his yellow eyes while his jaw descended. He was too terrified to shriek when he viewed Munya's sunken eye and permanent grin. His mouth was still open even as the corpse touched his long white hair. Just then, a sad smile replaced the horrified look on his pale face. His mind shattered as he blushed and embraced him.

''Don't even think about releasing me. Our embrace will last for eternity.'' They sat in the corner while holding one another. Argost smiled while crying in Munya's arms since his wish came true. He slowly died in his strong embrace during the evening. He and his servant were never alone again.

THE END 


End file.
